


Sirens

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Made For Each Other, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: She sang her song and he was captured.





	Sirens

One night stand. That's all it should've been. But just talking to her made Bellamy sink deeper into the ocean of Clarke's life.

It started with him taking that first deep breath, going under and asking something deep about her. Why he did it, he had no clue, he never did with anyone before. Now he was swimming with a Siren. He had been pulled into this dream world ocean by this blonde beautiful girl, singing her stories. Suddenly he had a massive weight of wonder, wanting to know more.

He tried to drink till he drowned but he couldn't seem to shake her off. So, he invites her back around. It was almost as if he was a slave to the pages of the Odyssey, trying to find his way home but finding that the unnatural source of the thought of Clarke kept pulling him back to her.

He was captivated by her personality and a one night stand turned into seeing her every week. When he wasn't with her, she was in his dreams. A halo of blonde, singing her sweet songs drowning him with her love. When he was awake, the fires she started in his mind wouldn't go out. It's bittersweet when her name flashed up on his phone. Her call out to him was greater and suddenly he's lost at sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.
> 
> Massive inspo from Sam Sure's new song Sirens. It's not that popular but it's an amazing song.
> 
> S


End file.
